Un Malefoy est fort
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Après la guerre, Drago finit par se mettre en couple avec Harry. Tout va bien jusqu'au jour où Drago tombe malade... Durant sa vie, un Malefoy se montre toujours fort. Journée mondiale contre le cancer. HPDM yaoi


Cet OS a été écrit pour la journée mondiale contre le cancer, dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Le Forum francophone est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris). Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en mettant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette(.(livejournal(.(com/6872(.(html (enlever les parenthèses)

* * *

><p>Un Malefoy est fort. Un Malefoy n'a pas de faiblesse. Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien. Un Malefoy n'a pas de problème. Un Malefoy n'est pas malade. Rien ne pouvait détruire un Malefoy.<p>

Drago est un Malefoy. Il avait été élevé dans cet état d'esprit. Rien ne pouvait venir à bout de lui.

L'emprisonnement de son père et la mort de sa mère avait eu peu de répercussion sur ses idées. Il faut dire qu'il est difficile de changer ses pensées après avoir entendu durant toute son enfance et adolescence la même chose. On lui avait toujours répété qu'il était le plus fort et ne risquait rien, il avait du mal à penser qu'on lui ait menti durant si longtemps.

Lorsque Harry Potter avait abattu Voldemort, après ne pas avoir été vu durant un peu moins d'un an, la guerre s'était terminée. Les mangemorts avaient été traqué. Ils avaient été jugé, puis jeté à Azkaban. Les détraqueurs n'étaient plus présents dans la prison, mais le lieu restait funèbre et très sécurisé. Personne ne souhaitait y être emprisonné.

Lucius Malefoy faisait parti des personnes qui avaient été enfermé à la fin de la guerre. Il avait été déclaré coupable de faire parti des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres lors de son procès. Il avait tenté de se défendre, mais les pots de vin et son magicavocat n'avait pas réussi à le faire sortir libre. Harry Potter, en personne, avait témoigné contre lui en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Malefoy le jour de la mort de Dobby.

Ce jour là, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été encerclé par des personnes qui recherchaient les nés moldus et opposants à Voldemort. Ils avaient été emmené au manoir Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy était là. Il avait fait appeler son fils, qui était en vacance, afin qu'il reconnaisse Harry. Drago avait déclaré n'être pas certain de l'identité du brun. Les trois gryffondors avaient finalement réussi à sortir du repère des mangemorts grâce à Dobby qui perdit la vie en les sauvant.

C'est justement parce que Drago ne les avait pas dénoncé qu'il n'avait pas été considéré comme un mangemort. Harry l'avait sauvé de la prison en intervenant à son procès. Beaucoup de juges étaient prêt à l'envoyer à Azkaban à cause de son père. Drago avait perdu beaucoup de la fortune des Malefoy, mais avait réussi à conserver le manoir de sa famille et pouvait encore vivre décemment sans avoir besoin de travailler grâce aux économies placées sur plusieurs compte pas toujours officiel. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'Angleterre et irait en prison au moindre incident l'impliquant.

Durant un peu moins de six mois, il avait vécu uniquement avec sa mère. Celle-ci ne s'était jamais remise de la guerre et de l'emprisonnement de son mari. Elle était heureuse que son fils soit en vie avec elle. C'était ce qui la maintenait en vie, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Un soir, elle était montée se coucher et ne s'était plus jamais levée. Drago tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas souffert et que ce n'était pas une vie de rester dans le manoir sans goût de vivre, mais la femme lui manquait.

Après cette terrible épreuve, Drago avait décidé de recommencer à vivre. Il avait fait la promesse à sa mère de ne pas rester enfermé dans le manoir alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement durant un repas. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre du décès de sa mère.

Afin de l'occuper, il avait repris en main tout ce que son père faisait. Il voulait que les Malefoy restent une famille importante. Il lisait quotidiennement la gazette du sorcier. Il se rendait souvent au ministère de la magie. C'est là bas qu'il croisa Harry Potter.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier faisait des études afin de devenir auror. La guerre ne lui avait pas fait changer d'ambition et il était toujours autant motivé à détruire les mages noirs, plus ou moins puissant.

Drago Malefoy était seul. Harry Potter était toujours aussi proche de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais il souhaitait leur laisser un peu d'intimité dans leur vie de couple, surtout que tous les trois avaient choisi un parcours différent. Ron avait décidé d'aider à la boutique de farce et attrape ouverte par ses frères alors qu'Hermione s'orientait vers le droit magique. Harry était reconnaissant envers Drago pour ce qu'il avait fait le jour de la mort de Dobby. Il avait été surpris de le revoir au ministère après six mois sans avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Il avait ensuite appris que Narcissa Malefoy était décédée. Drago était seul, il avait donc voulu l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait sans oublier qu'ils ne se supportaient pas durant leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Drago avait fait semblant de ne pas voir Harry lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs. Le brun lui avait permis de ne pas aller en prison, il devait donc être reconnaissant, mais un Malefoy ne se montrait pas reconnaissant. Il était donc mal à l'aise vis à vis du descendant des Potter. Il avait donc choisi de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Harry avait d'abord était surpris du comportement du blond. Le garçon dont il avait le souvenir n'aurait jamais fait semblant de ne pas voir quelqu'un, il l'aurait toisé de haut. Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois comme cela.

Harry était perturbé du comportement de son ancien ennemi. Il avait donc cherché à en savoir plus sur lui. Il n'avait rien appris de plus que ce qu'il connaissait déjà grâce aux bruits de couloirs et aux journaux : l'emprisonnement de son père, le déshonneur qui pesait sur sa famille qui restait néanmoins de sang pur et le décès de sa mère.

Plus d'un mois après qu'Harry ait croisé Drago dans les couloirs du ministère, Harry reçut la mission de surveiller que le blond ne pratiquait pas d'activité illégale. Il était accompagné d'un auror diplômé pour cela. À deux, ils fouillèrent le manoir Malefoy. Rien de suspect n'attira leur attention. Harry fut surpris de découvrir que ce lieu n'était pas que lugubre et noir. Il existait des pièces très claires et illuminées. Drago ne fut pas très heureux de laisser pénétrer les deux représentants de la loi dans sa demeure, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il était obligé de se soumettre à ce contrôle.

Drago était pressé de se débarrasser des deux personnes qui entraient dans son intimité, mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ça le peinait de voir celui qu'il avait affronté durant toute son adolescence dans cet état là. Il avait l'impression qu'il était plus fragile que jamais, même s'il souhaitait se montrer aussi fort que d'antan.

Harry s'imposa à lui. Il passa lui rendre des petites visites une fois par semaine durant deux mois. Au début, ils se parlaient peu, se contentant des banalités. Les visites duraient moins de dix minutes. Au fur et à mesure, elles durèrent plus longtemps. Les sujets de conversations se diversifièrent. Harry remarqua que le blond allait moins bien qu'il ne le disait. Lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer, Drago lui répliqua : "Un Malefoy se doit d'être fort." Harry se fit un devoir de le protéger. Drago avait été obligé de cesser d'ignorer le brun, celui-ci ne lui donnait pas le choix, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui exprime sa gratitude.

Petit à petit, leur rendez vous devinrent une habitude attendue. Ils finirent par apprécier la présence de l'autre et se virent de plus en plus souvent. Drago était seul. Harry souhaitait le faire sortir un peu. Ensemble, ils se mirent à aller au restaurant ou simplement se promener afin de briser la solitude dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Ron et Hermione ayant besoin de leur intimité.

Au détour d'une conversation, les garçons s'avouèrent qu'ils étaient tous les deux homosexuels.

Une petite routine s'était instaurée entre eux.

Un peu plus d'un an après avoir commencé à se fixer des rendez vous, Harry avait obtenu son diplôme d'auror. Il appréciait de plus en plus le descendant des Malefoy, alors que celui-ci attendait avec impatience les rendez-vous du brun, l'un des seuls divertissement qu'il avait. Drago avait depuis longtemps fini par comprendre qu'Harry n'attendait pas qu'il lui dise être reconnaissant. Chacun avait sauvé l'autre : Drago avait sauvé Harry de la mort dans le manoir pendant la guerre, alors qu'Harry avait évité à Drago la prison. Ils étaient donc égaux. Sans vraiment savoir comment, avec le temps, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était tombé amoureux de Drago. Drago avait fait le même constat. Ils ne se l'avouèrent pas aussitôt. Il était déjà difficile pour eux d'accepter leur sentiment, ils n'allaient pas les dévoiler à leur ancien ennemi aussi facilement.

Un soir, ils avaient bien bu. Ils étaient resté au manoir Malefoy. Ils avaient fêté à deux l'anniversaire de Drago. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, ils se lâchèrent. Ils s'avouèrent qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent avec un douloureux mal de crane, et avec des difficultés à se souvenir correctement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry avait un flash de lui en train d'embrasser son ami. Il ne savait pas si cela s'était vraiment passé ou si son subconscient lui jouait des tours. Il rêvait tellement des lèvres du blond. Drago était également perdu. Une scène de lui en train de dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait et recevant une déclaration d'amour de la part du brun lui trottait dans la tête. Est-ce que le garçon l'aimait ?

Néanmoins, un Malefoy ne se laissait pas perturber par des questions. Il reprit donc rapidement le dessus et ne laissa rien paraître devant Harry. Leur position n'aidait pas à rester impassible. Harry avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. La chemise de Drago était à deux mètres du fauteuil, laissant apparaître son torse pâle légèrement musclé. Tous les deux étaient allongés dans le grand canapé de la pièce. Harry avait la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, celle du blond était un peu plus bas, au niveau du torse de son ami. Un Malefoy n'était pas gêné. Il fit comme ci rien n'était. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il était fatigué. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui tapait dans la tête. Il voulait se rendormir. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux en s'éveillant, la lumière du soleil passant au travers des volets l'avait agressé. Il s'était retourné en les fermant, souhaitant enfuir son visage dans son oreiller. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de coussin en plume, seul Harry Potter.

Le brun s'était réveillé brusquement en se sentant serré. Il avait mis du temps pour comprendre où il était. Drago avait profité de ce temps là pour se mettre à une distance raisonnable de l'autre garçon. Son instinct lui avait dicté de s'éloigner, il l'avait donc fait sans réfléchir davantage. Il s'était levé trois minutes plus tard, le temps de se motiver et de réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il s'était réfugié dans la douche après avoir fait un passage par les toilettes. Il savait qu'il aurait eu un petit problème typiquement masculin s'il serait resté plus longtemps dans les bras du brun.

Harry, de son coté, immergeait péniblement. Après un long moment où son cerveau avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il décida qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec le blond. S'il existait une petite chance que Drago l'aime comme lui l'aimait, il devait la saisir.

Une occasion de discuter eut lieu moins d'une heure plus tard. Harry sortait de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était engouffré lorsqu'elle avait été libre. Il était habillé, prêt à quitter le manoir afin de rentrer chez lui. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir les réponses à ses questions. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Il finit par souhaiter une bonne fin de journée à son ami, d'une voix embrouillée. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans dire quelque chose sans que son comportement paraisse suspect.

Drago était assis dans le canapé. Il lisait la gazette du sorcier du jour. Il répondit uniquement "Bonne journée", en levant brièvement son visage vers son ami. Il bénissait la potion anti-gueule de bois qui lui avait permis de faire disparaître son mal de tête et ses nausées. Drago était triste qu'Harry rentre si tôt chez lui, le laissant seul. Il ne laissa rien paraître. Un Malefoy ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent.

Harry se détourna. Il aurait bien aimé une autre réaction du blond. Il l'aimait tellement, alors qu'il l'avait tant haï des années plus tôt. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part du garçon qui se refusait à montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il fit un pas vers la porte, avant de se retourner. Il posa, du tac au tac, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?"

Drago releva les yeux, fixant le brun à lunettes. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait la même question à l'esprit, mais aucune réponse. Il se contenta donc de déclarer : "Il me semble que tu étais là, tu dois donc connaître la réponse à cette question." Un Malefoy n'avouait pas ses faiblesses, il n'avoua donc pas qu'il avait oublié une partie de la soirée de la veille, même si Harry le compris. Drago se remit à fixer son journal. Ses yeux ne bougeait pas. Il ne lisait donc pas. Il voulait cacher sa gène. Cette gène ne pouvait être causé par une seule chose : la soirée de la veille.

C'était peut être à cause du reste de l'alcool consommé dans la nuit ou simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, mais Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il posa la réelle question qui le tourmentait : "est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Drago ne se ferait jamais à la franchise que pouvait posséder son ami. Il prit un air sur de lui, alors qu'il n'y était pas du tout, pour répondre d'une voix moqueuse : "qu'est-ce que tu imagines là ?"

Harry rougit. Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments. C'était à Harry de faire les premiers pas. Il n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, il prit donc un chemin détourné : "C'est juste que j'ai un flash pendant lequel nous nous embrassions, du coup je me suis demandé si ça s'était réellement passé ou non."

Un Malefoy ne laissait pas paraître qu'il était perturbé. Il réussit difficilement à conserver son air imperturbable. "Je peux te dire que tu as une imagination débordante, Potter."

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il désespérait de connaître les réelles pensées du blond. Sur le pas de la porte, Harry décida de s'approcher de son ami. Il lui effleura doucement les lèvres. "Comme ça, je ne l'aurai pas qu'imaginer," murmura Harry avant de prendre plus avidement la bouche du blond qui ne rechigna pas à approfondir le baiser. Il avait eu peur en voyant approcher le garçon : pas peur du garçon en lui même, mais peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir, peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler. Lorsqu'il avait sentit les lèvres du brun contre les siennes, il avait comprit qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Il voulait plus qu'un simple effleurage. Il n'arriva pas à retenir un petit gémissement, mais il n'était pas certain que son compagnon l'ai entendu et il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne put résister à la tentation de passer ses bras autour du cou d'Harry lorsque celui-ci reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Il sentit le corps de l'ancien gryffondor se presser contre le sien. Ses mains s'activaient dans le dos de l'autre. Il voulait encore plus, toujours plus. Une petite voix dans son esprit le rappela à l'ordre, son comportement n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy.

Il fit un geste pour repousser Harry, afin de s'échapper de ses bras tentateurs. Le brun obtempéra. Il se releva. En titubant un peu, encore sous le coup des émotions, il sortit de la pièce et de la maison sans regarder en arrière. Il transplana chez lui. Drago n'avait pas bougé du canapé durant tout ce temps là. Il regrettait que ses lèvres ne soit plus contre celles d'Harry, mais il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de quelqu'un. Un Malefoy ne comptait sur personne. Il était déjà trop dépendant d'Harry.

Harry pleura un peu, dans son canapé, en rentrant chez lui. Drago l'avait repoussé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire face. Il avait perdu un ami.

Il se passa une semaine pendant laquelle les deux garçons ne se virent pas. Tous deux déprimaient de leur coté. Harry regrettait son geste, d'avoir brisé une amitié. Ils voulaient revoir son blond. Il lui manquait. Il ne savait pas qu'il manquait également à Drago. Celui-ci finit par mettre de coté sa fierté Malefoyenne et alla voir l'ancien gryffondor.

Ce jour là, ils se réconcilièrent, s'avouèrent qu'ils s'aimaient et se mirent en couple. Ils étaient tellement en manque de l'autre que tout se passa très vite dans la soirée.

Peu à peu, ils l'annoncèrent à leurs amis. Harry finit par s'installer au manoir que possédait la famille de Drago. Tout allait bien.

Durant de nombreuses années, ils furent heureux. Ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils s'aimaient.

-)-(-

Trente ans après s'être embrassé pour la première fois, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Comme pour tous les couples, ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas. Ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ils avaient manqué de se séparer plusieurs fois, mais était toujours revenu l'un vers l'autre. Leurs amis avaient eu plus ou moins de mal à accepter leur liaison, mais avait fini par s'y faire.

Tous les deux avaient beaucoup changé. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Bien sur, ces modifications ne s'étaient pas effectués du jour au lendemain. Drago avait finit par accepter de se confier plus facilement à Harry, mais il était hors de question qu'il se confie à quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait apprit à être moins gentil, à ne plus se faire avoir aussi facilement.

Ils vivaient toujours au sein du vieux manoir Malefoy. Harry avait convaincu Drago de faire des excursions dans le monde moldu afin qu'il connaisse mieux le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi. Au fil des ans, Drago avait finit par admettre que les moldus n'avaient pas que des défauts. Ils avaient même finit par installer un téléphone et internet qui servait à communiquer avec leurs amis, principalement Hermione et Blaise, ou se tenir au courant des informations du monde entier. Drago avait également découvert la cigarette dont il ne savait plus se passer plusieurs fois par jour. Ils étaient heureux.

Un Malefoy restait un Malefoy. Un Malefoy se disait toujours fort. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fit pas attention aux très régulières bronchites qu'il avait. Ne voulant faire appel à personne, il laissait son corps faire le nécessaire pour guérir seul ou prenait une potion lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Il mit sur le coup de l'âge qui augmenté le fait qu'il était facilement essoufflé après avoir traversé tout le manoir. Après tout, quelques-uns de ses cheveux blonds commençaient à prendre progressivement une teinture blanche, même s'il ne l'admettait pas. Un Malefoy n'admettait pas qu'il pouvait faiblir. Un Malefoy était toujours fort.

Harry s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son compagnon. Il lui semblait qu'il était de plus en plus souvent malade. Drago refusait d'aller voir un médicomage. Lorsque la toux de l'ancien serpentard dura plus d'un mois, malgré plusieurs potions ingurgitées, Harry le traîna de force à Sainte Mangouste afin de le faire soigner, surtout qu'il voyait que Drago avait mal lorsqu'il toussait. Il le menaça de ne plus lui parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu quelqu'un. Au bout de deux jours, ce fut donc en bougonnant que le blond se présenta avec son chéri fier de lui devant un spécialiste.

Celui-ci lui prescrivit une autre potion antitussive. Drago soupira lorsque Harry parla des nombreux problèmes respiratoires que présentait son mari. Il déclara que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était juste des petites bronchites et une toux qui finirait par passer. Harry continua de tout expliquer après avoir lancé un regard noir au blond, sous les soupirs de ce dernier.

Sous l'encouragement d'Harry et afin d'être certain que l'état de santé de Drago était correct, le médicomage lui prescrivit une magico-radiographie thoracique. Lorsque le médicomage reçut les résultats, il lui fit passer un magico-scanner de la même zone à l'ancien serpentard, puis une magico-fibro-bronchique. Les résultats étaient sans appel : Drago avait un cancer des poumons.

Tout s'écroula autour d'Harry et Drago. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'il fallut passer des examens complémentaires : bilans sanguins, des magico-IRM et un magico-tepscan. Ceux-ci apprirent que la tumeur était déjà très grosse et qu'il y avait plusieurs métastases au niveau du cerveau et du foie. Tout se passa très vite. En moins d'une semaine, tous les résultats étaient connus.

Le médicomage leur annonça tout ça. Les chances de survie de Drago était faible. Mais malgré cela, Drago répliqua avec un sourire supérieur : "Je suis un Malefoy." Drago était certain de s'en sortir. Il était un Malefoy, il était fort. Une maladie n'allait pas le tuer. Il avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre. Il allait s'en sortir. Dans quelques semaines, au pire quelques mois, tout cela serait de l'histoire ancienne et ils rigoleraient en disant : "Je suis un Malefoy, on m'a dit condamné mais j'ai survécu."

Harry n'était pas aussi optimiste que son compagnon. Il savait que c'était grave. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait, celui sur qui il s'était reposé durant les trente dernières années, celui avec qui il avait été en opposition durant leur adolescence. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas le montrer à son compagnon car il voulait être là pour le soutenir. Drago le disputa lorsqu'il le trouva en train de sangloter dans leur lit, en sortant de la douche. Harry avait été surpris de le voir apparaître et n'avait pas eu le temps de se reprendre. Drago avait été touché par les larmes du brun, il l'aimait tellement. Pour lui, il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir. Ce soir là, il lui prouva tout son amour dans la douceur de leur draps. Durant les jours suivants, il accepta qu'il était malade et de se faire soigner, il acceptait de l'aide. Harry en fut soulagé et heureux.

Une semaine plus tard, il était sur une table d'opération. Un chirurgien lui enlevait une partie du poumon droit, une grosse partie de la tumeur. Jamais cette section de son corps ne refonctionnerait correctement, même avec la magie. Celle-ci lui permit néanmoins de récupérer plus facilement de l'opération et de diminuer sa dyspnée.

Cinq jours après, grâce à l'utilisation de la magie, il rentrait chez lui. Il dut attendre un peu avant de commencer des séances de magico-radiothérapie, de la radiothérapie sorcière plus précise que celle moldu. Ce traitement l'épuisa, il était plus fatigué que jamais, mais il le soulageait aussi. Il avait moins mal. Il était un Malefoy, il devait être fort, il ne montra rien.

Même si Drago ne voulait rien laissait paraître, Harry connaissait bien son mari. Il savait qu'il souffrait. Il était triste pour lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans lui.

Drago se voyait dépérir. Il était moins douloureux, mais avait parfois du mal à respirer, surtout lorsqu'il était couché. Il avait compris que sa fin était proche. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Un Malefoy n'était pas immortel. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait le plus peur, c'était pour Harry. Il avait peur qu'il n'arrive pas à survivre sans lui. Lui même ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans celui avec qui il avait vécu durant plus de trente ans.

Drago n'avait pas arrêté de fumé, malgré les protestations d'Harry. Ils avaient appris qu'il y avait de l'amiante dans les pierres du manoir qu'ils occupaient. C'était deux facteurs qui avaient influencé l'apparition de la maladie de Drago.

Les secondes s'écoulaient. Les minutes passaient. Les heures sonnaient. Les jours s'enchaînaient. Les semaines se terminaient. Drago allait de moins en moins bien. Il était facilement essoufflé, avait de plus en plus mal, perdait du poids. Son visage s'était amaigri, son corps perdait de sa vitalité. Il se rendait compte que sa vie allait bientôt être terminé. Il le savait, mais il n'en parlait pas. Il était un Malefoy, il était fort. Même à Harry. Ce dernier pleurait souvent lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Il ne voulait pas perdre Drago. Il se sentait inutile, il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider et soulager celui qu'il aimait. Il était juste là. Il le serait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Un jour au soir, alors que tous les deux étaient couchés dans le lit, prêt à s'endormir, alors que Drago n'avait pas été bien durant toute la journée et était resté en permanence au lit, Harry lui fit promettre, les larmes aux yeux : "Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es tout pour moi. Emmène moi avec toi quand tu partiras."

Drago s'était contenté d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de celui qui avait partagé sa vie, tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue, avant de lui dire seulement "Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours."

Deux jours plus tard, peu avant seize heures, Drago rendit son dernier soupir. Il était couché dans son lit à ce moment là, les yeux ouverts tournés vers Harry. Celui ci lui tenait sa main, assit sur une chaise à ses cotés. À la seconde où son homme s'éteignit, Harry fondit en sanglot, faisant tomber sa tête sur la couverture épaisse. Bien sur, il savait que ce moment arriverait. Il s'y attendait. Le cancer l'avait emporté rapidement, mais la mort survient toujours trop vite. Son monde s'effondrait. Il se retrouvait seul. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Tout lui semblait insurmontable. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Hermione, Ron, Blaise et tous leurs amis, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il était vide. Il n'avait plus de force. Il voulait qu'une seule chose : rejoindre Drago. Il lui manquait déjà. Il l'aimait tant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pleurait. Il était seul, mais il n'était pas prêt.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait rejoindre son amour plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Harry mourut quelques minutes après Drago.

-)-(-

Le soir même, Hermione et Ron s'inquiétèrent de ne pas avoir de nouvelle du couple. Tous les soirs, les amis d'Harry téléphonaient. Harry ne leur avait pas répondu ce soir là. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir sur place. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Personne ne leur répondit. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir Malefoy, plus anxieux que jamais. Si Harry ne leur répondait pas, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Drago. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le salon puis dans la cuisine, sans voir âme qui vive. Ils se regardèrent avec appréhension avant de monter les marches menant à l'étage. Ils appelaient : "Harry" afin de savoir où leur ami se situait. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qu'il savait occupé par le couple et où se reposait Drago. La porte était fermée. Ils l'ouvrirent et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche. Ron étrangla un cri devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Drago était décédé. La bouche et les yeux ouverts. Ses deux bras étaient sortis de sous les couvertures. Une main tenait celle d'Harry. Ils voyaient que les cheveux indomptables de leur amis. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent du corps en appelant leur ami. Hermione passa devant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien gryffondor afin de lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Hermione la retira aussitôt en poussant un grand cri d'effroi. Même si ses yeux était clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte d'Harry et sa raideur ne pouvait être le signe d'une seule chose : Harry était également mort.

Alors qu'Hermione criait puis pleurait, Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Le décès de Drago était attendu, mais pas celui d'Harry. Ils étaient surpris et démunis. Ils finirent par appeler Blaise. Celui-ci arriva rapidement. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois que leur cerveau recommença à fonctionner un peu, ils téléphonèrent à leurs amis afin de les prévenir. Ils prévirent d'appeler les pompes funèbres sorcières et le ministère le lendemain.

Les enterrements eurent lieu trois jours plus tard. Ils étaient enterrés ensemble, côte à côte. Même la mort n'avait pas réussi à les séparer longtemps.

Une légère autopsie avait été faite sur le corps d'Harry afin de déterminer la cause de son décès. Grâce à la magie, le corps avait été rendu en parfait état. Le médicomage légiste avait conclu à un arrêt cardiaque.

Hermione clamait que c'était Drago qui avait entraîné Harry dans la mort. Un sage lui avait dit une fois que si les yeux d'un défunt restaient ouverts, il entraînait d'autre personne dans la mort. Elle pensait que c'est ce qu'il s'était produit avec Harry et Drago.

Est-ce qu'Harry avait des problèmes cardiaques sans le savoir, est-ce que le cœur d'Harry n'avait pas supporté de perdre celui qu'il aimé ou est-ce que Drago avait réussi à réaliser le souhait d'Harry, cela personne ne le savait.

Par contre, tous avait compris que si Drago avait mis sa fierté Malefoyenne de coté et avait consulté un spécialiste plus tôt, il aurait peut être pu être sauvé et guérir de son cancer. Chaque jour, des personnes meurt d'un cancer, mais certaines en guérissent grâce à la chirurgie, radiothérapie ou chimiothérapie, mais pour cela il faut que la maladie soit détectée à temps. Parfois, même cela ne suffit pas.

FIN


End file.
